This project will assess the influence of psychoanalysis in the United States, focusing particularly on the interaction of psychiatry and its social setting. It will explore the origin and development of present problems in psychiatry and psychoanalysis, concentrating on the years 1917 to 1933. Conclusions will be based on significant comparisons with Europe. The study relies on a comprehensive, systematic survey of the published literature, manuscript collections, institutional records and interviews. It will be published by Oxford University Press as a sequel to the author's Freud and the Americans: The Beginnings of Psychoanalysis in the United States, 1876-1917.